


Обойдёмся без бывших

by all_decay



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Cffall19, ColdFlash Week 2019, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_decay/pseuds/all_decay
Summary: При посещении нового кафе можно ожидать, как новые знакомства, так и неприятные встречи.





	Обойдёмся без бывших

**Author's Note:**

> Эта короткая зарисовка написана для недели КолдФлэша на Tumblr.

Когда неподалеку от дома Барри открылось новое кафе, он облегченно выдохнул — теперь не придется ходить в Джиттерс, каждый раз опасаясь столкнуться там с Айрис. Кто же знал, что их расставание оставит настолько неприятный осадок, что даже мимолетные встречи будут вызывать неприязнь.

А кофе хотелось до одури. Барри толкнул дверь кафешки, выпуская порыв горячего воздуха с запахом кофе и специй. Едва он успел зайти внутрь, как дверь за ним захлопнулась. Интерьер приятно радовал глаз обилием дерева и приглушенных тонов. Негромко играла музыка, не мешая беседе посетителей. Единственное, что напрягло Барри, это отсутствие свободных столиков, и все же уходить не хотелось, как и брать кофе на вынос. Свободное местечко нашлось у бара, и пока его заказ выполнялся, он лениво осматривал зал. И заметил мужчину сидящего в одиночестве в кабинке у окна и читающего какую-то книгу. И, похоже, что увлекла она его настолько, что он совсем позабыл об остывшем кофе и недоеденном пирожном. Барри подумалось, что он вряд ли ему помешает, если спросит разрешения присесть рядом.

— Простите, — привлек к себе внимание мужчины Барри. Но когда тот нехотя отвлекся от книжки и поднял взгляд, Барри слегка растерялся. Таких потрясающе красивых, ледяных глаз он еще никогда не встречал. — Вы не возражаете, если я здесь присяду?

— Да, пожалуйста, — голос мужчины был завораживающий, с едва заметной хрипотцой и странной манерой тянуть некоторые буквы. Барри это отчего-то понравилось.

— Спасибо, — приветливо улыбнулся он. — Просто здесь неожиданно много народа.

— Ну, людей часто привлекает что-то новое.

— И вас?

— И меня, — соглашаясь, мужчина чуть склонил голову и улыбнулся. В этот момент Барри подумал, что никогда не видел никого красивее. И пока он, смутившись, прятался за чашкой кофе, его собеседник вновь вернулся к своей книге. Но как бы ни хотелось вновь возобновить беседу, теперь это казалось неуместным.

Дверь в кафе в очередной раз негромко хлопнула и, обернувшись на звук, Барри невольно выругался.

— Что-то случилось?

Если Барри и волновало неожиданное появление Айрис, то вновь услышав невероятный голос этого мужчины, он тут же обо всем забыл.

— Это моя бывшая, — пробормотал он, осторожно посматривая, не заметила ли она его.

— Тяжелое расставание? — послышалось в ответ.

— Можно и так сказать, — ответил он уклончиво, жаловаться незнакомцу ему казалось дурным тоном. — Черт! Она идет сюда! — Барри запаниковал, его взгляд заметался по залу, в тщетной надежде найти спасение. Как вдруг большая и теплая ладонь накрыла его руку:

— Подыграй мне.

— Что? — не понял Барри, переводя встревоженный взгляд со своей руки на лицо его нового знакомого.

— Просто подыграй, — тепло улыбнулся мужчина и подмигнул. Барри смог только кивнуть в ответ. Наверное, скажи тот ему сейчас раздеться и лечь на стол, он выполнил бы без вопросов, лишь бы эта улыбка не пропала. И именно этот момент выбрала Айрис, чтобы подойти.

— Барри? — ему с трудом удалось отвести взгляд и посмотреть на девушку.

— О, привет, Айрис. Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Пришла выпить кофе. Услышала об этом месте на работе, — ответила она, не отрываясь глядя, как ладонь незнакомого ей мужчины нежно поглаживает ладонь ее бывшего парня. И от этого ей явно было некомфортно. — Мы не знакомы, — резко обратилась она к мужчине, протянув руку для знакомства: — Айрис Уэст.

— Леонард Снарт, — мужчина представился в ответ, пока пожимал ее ладонь.

А Барри подумал, что имя хоть и странное, но ему определенно подходит.

— А вы…?

— Мы встречаемся, — как-то неожиданно определил их статус Леонард. По крайней мере, теперь ясно чему именно нужно подыгрывать. Барри с трудом сдержался, чтобы не показать удивление, и, улыбнувшись, погладил ладонь своего нового парня в ответ. Зато Айрис было не просто справиться с удивлением.

— Да? И с каких это пор?

— О, может, чуть больше недели, — Барри ответил сам, он ведь не говорил насколько Айрис его бывшая.

— Не хочешь присесть, Айрис? — внезапно предложил Леонард, а сам поднялся с места и пересел на диван к Барри, сразу же легко обнимая его за талию. После такого отказаться девушке было бы сложно.

— Спасибо, — кивнула она. — Так как же вы познакомились?

Барри и Леонард переглянулись, осознавая, что сейчас им придется врать напропалую, подыгрывая друг другу. От ощущения теплой ладони, слишком уж уверенно лежащей на его талии, Барри и так слегка вело, да и врать он не любил, но немного разыграть свою бывшую считал своим святым долгом.

— Мы познакомились здесь в день открытия, когда Барри случайно пролил кофе на мою любимую белую рубашку, — начал Леонард, и Барри подхватил:

— Повезло, что кофе уже успел остыть. Вот только у Лена, — он интуитивно сократил имя мужчины, но судя по тому, как ободряюще сжалась ладонь на его талии, он угадал, — была важная встреча вскоре, и вернуться домой, чтобы переодеться, он не успевал. В уборной, как ты понимаешь, такие пятна быстро не выведешь, и в качестве извинения я пригласил его к себе, ведь мой дом совсем рядом.

— В общем-то, особого выбора у меня не было, да и отказать этому щенячьему взгляду решительно невозможно. — Лен чуть нагнулся к Айрис, прошептав: — По секрету, до сих пор не знаю, как этому противиться.

— Эй! — нисколько не притворно возмутился Барри.

— Не обижайся, малыш, мне это даже нравится, — обернулся к нему Леонард и вдруг легко поцеловал в губы. В этот момент Барри и подыгрывать не нужно было, он, забыв обо всем, сам потянулся к губам мужчины, втянув его в, пусть и недолгий, но безумно сладкий поцелуй, который был нагло прерван настойчивым покашливанием.

— Прости, — смутился Барри, сам не зная, перед кем именно он извиняется. Впрочем, Леонард обиженным не выглядел. — Так на чем мы остановились? Ах, да. Когда мы пришли ко мне домой, пятно от кофе успело высохнуть, и о быстрой стирке можно было забыть. Тогда-то я и вспомнил о рубашке, что ты подарила мне на Рождество, которая еще оказалась мне слишком велика. Зато на Лена она села идеально.

— О, а ты мне не сказал, что это был подарок.

Барри пожал плечами:

— Не пришлось к слову. И ты мне все равно ее вернул.

— Ага. Вернулся на следующий день, хотя рубашка была лишь предлогом, — закончил их рассказ Леонард и подмигнул притихшей девушке. Айрис тут же смутилась, а так как Барри уже знал, какой эффект производит этот мужчина, почему-то тут же прижался к нему посильнее.

— Это так чудесно, — томно выдохнула Айрис, она всегда любила подобного рода романтику. — Барри, почему ты мне ничего не рассказывал?

— Мы не очень хорошо расстались, подумал, что тебе будет неприятно.

— Но ведь это ты… — заметив, что девушка начала заводиться, Барри ее грубо прервал:

— Давай не будем об этом снова, Айрис. Сейчас я по-настоящему счастлив, и если, как ты говоришь, я все еще дорог тебе, то просто за меня порадуйся.

Они замолчали, буравя друг друга тяжелыми взглядами. Айрис сдалась первой.

— Я поняла, — кивнула она и встала из-за стола. — Что бы ты ни думал, Барри, я была рада тебя видеть. Леонард, было приятно познакомиться, — она еще раз кивнула, прежде чем уйти в полной растерянности.

После ухода девушки Леонард еще какое-то время продолжал обнимать Барри, пока тот смущенно не высвободился.

— Это было супер странно, но огромное тебе спасибо.

— Не за что, Барри, — Леонард вновь улыбнулся и вернулся на свое место. — Знаешь, у нас, конечно, неплохой рассказ получился, но мне больше нравится реальный вариант нашего знакомства. Такое нарочно не придумаешь.

Барри легко и искренне рассмеялся.

— Это уж точно. Но все равно прости, что втянул тебя в свои разборки.

— Будет слишком нагло, если я спрошу, почему вы расстались? Айрис кажется милой девушкой.

— Именно, что кажется, — фыркнул Барри. — Я знаю ее еще с детства, был влюблен в нее полжизни и, наверно, поэтому не видел ее настоящую. Но мне все же не хотелось бы сейчас об этом говорить, может, как-нибудь потом…

— А у нас будет «потом»?

— Мне бы хотелось, — отчаянно краснея, пролепетал Барри, хотя вроде чего уж тут. — Мы совсем не знакомы и я, конечно же, не прошу тебя сразу становиться моим парнем, но мы определенно на одной волне, и мне бы очень хотелось узнать, что из этого выйдет.

— Хочешь пригласить меня на свидание? — хитро улыбнулся Лен, отчего Барри враз растерял всю свою уверенность.

— Угу.

— Тогда вот мой номер, — он быстро черкнул несколько цифр на салфетке, протягивая ее парню. — Сейчас мне пора уходить, но я буду с нетерпением ждать нашей новой встречи, и надеюсь, в этот раз обойдемся без бывших.


End file.
